Anna
by Jenn1
Summary: Carter spends the day with his daughter, Anna.


Feedback welcome.  
ER is not mine. They belong to NBC and anyone else I haven't said. No spoilers.

This idea came to me when I was listening to Michael W. Smith's song "Anna". I thought it would be cute to have Cater and Lucy married. They have a three year-old daughter named Anna.

Summer 2004

"Daddy, read me nursery rhymes?" asked Anna. She looked up at him with big wondering brown eyes.

* * *

Carter sighed inside. He had spent the whole day with her. He wouldn't have traded it for anything, but she had simply worn him out. Looking into her baby doll face that had both of him and Lucy, he didn't have the heart to refuse her.

"Sure, sweetie."

He finished one of the rhymes, and looked over where his daughter was. It wasn't to far. Anna was holding a pink teddy bear, Bow, in one arm, and had her other arm wrapped around Carter's free arm. He thought back on the day's events.

Carter had been up for about an hour when Anna made her presence known. She came running in, and jumped onto Carter's lap. Carter wouldn't have minded this if he hadn't been reading the paper. He didn't open his mouth; he couldn't because she had on her all innocent look. He also knew if he would get mad over it, she would cry. He definitely didn't want that.

"Do you what something to eat, Anna?"

She nodded her blond head.

After she ate she asked, "What we doing today, Daddy?"

"We are going to the store. We're not going for awhile, so why don't you go play?"

Carter was looking over the things Lucy had written down for him to get at the store. He glanced up, and saw Anna twirling around with Bow held high in the air. She had on the crown that Lucy had made for her and he smiled at the sight.

Carter had a small basket in one hand and a little hand in the other. Anna had her pink teddy with her. She wouldn't go anywhere without Bow. Carter was just leaving the fruit section when he bumped into someone. It was Abby.

She turned and smiled at Carter. "Well, didn't I just see you the other day?"

"What are you saying, you see to much of me?" he gave her a sad puppy dog look.

"Oh, now I see were she gets it." Abby said nodding at Anna and smiling at her. "I swear Carter, she has you and Lucy wrapped around her little finger. And I guess I see you more then Luka half of the time."

"Maybe, but so does Matthew." He replied. He was talking about Abby and Luka's five-month-old baby.

As soon as Anna heard Matthew's name, she said, "Matty?" wondering where he was.

"Sorry, hon. Matty is with his daddy today." Said Abby. She looked at her watch. " I have to go back to County. I was just getting some sauce for dinner tonight. I'll tell Lucy "Hi" from the both of you." She gave a wave goodbye and left for the register.

They got home and had dinner. It was one of Anna's favorites, macaroni and cheese. After dinner, Carter gave her a bath. He felt he got more wet and clean than she did.

They played for a bit till Anna asked to be read to.

Carter just watched her sleep for a few minutes. He loved her so much.

He sighed. As tired as he was from work and her energy, he would not have traded this day at all. He closed his eyes just for a minute.

* * *

Lucy was dead tired on her feet. Today had been a long day. She remembered Abby coming back from her break saying she ran into Carter and Anna, and told her they said "Hi."

She went to check on Anna. She was surprised to see that she was not in bed. So, she went to the master bedroom. What she saw put a smile on her face and she forgot how tired she was.

There in bed, were Carter and Anna sleeping side by side. Anna had one arm around Bow and the other around Carter's arm. She was also cuddled close to her daddy.

Lucy kicked off her shoes and lay down next to Anna. Anna didn't stir, but Carter did. He gave her a warm, sleepy smile. She returned it.

She also said just above a whisper, "I love you."

He replied the same way, "I love you, too." He had his free arm around Anna and moved it to put his hand in Lucy's. They both closed their eyes and let sleep come over them.

The End


End file.
